1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rearview correcting/controlling system for a vehicle, comprising: rearview obtaining means for providing a rearview to an occupant on a driver's seat; drive means for driving the rearview obtaining means to change a view angle of the rearview provided by the rearview obtaining means; and control means for controlling the operation of the drive means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-291729 discloses a rearview correcting/controlling system which is designed to provide a rearview at an appropriate view angle corresponding to the traveling state of a vehicle, by changing the angle of a rearview mirror in response to left-turning, right-turning, traveling lane change and the like.
Even if a vehicle is in a straight traveling state, the vehicle can be inclined forward/rearward with respect to a horizontal plane, when traveling on an uphill road or downhill road, or depending on the weight of passengers and load carried on the vehicle. In a state in which the rearview has been set at an appropriate view angle for traveling on a horizontal road surface, when the forward/rearward inclination of the vehicle as described above occurs, an occupant on a driver's seat cannot obtain an optimal rearview.